Detty Everyday
by englishstudent01
Summary: this is the trilogy to Detty's What I've looking for and The Start of Something new. This story is now based on High school Musical's Everday. Find out what the Day after Daniel and Betty are finally to together and what will happened when MODE FIND OUT!


Detty: Everyday

(The trilogy of Detty's What I've Been Looking for and The Start of Something New all based on songs from High School Musical 1 and 2.)

**I wish own this song and the couple but unfortunately I don't, I own nothing. Words in Bold are the lyrics.**

**Thanks to flimandgeekproud (Emily) my beta.**

Daniel was waiting at a restaurant where he and Betty had settled for breakfast it had beautiful views of the California shore. He looked at his watch it was 7:15 they had agreed to meet around 7:00am. Daniel thought that there was no way Betty would stand him up. So as he continued to wait patiently he was replaying the events that had happened the previous night. Some part of him couldn't help but regret not taking Betty over to his place and make love to her, since he didn't get a wink of sleep. Still waiting Daniel began to get impatient wondering if Betty really had reconsidered about their future and he was being stood up once again.

_**Once in a Lifetime, Means no second chance. **_

Daniel's fear was getting the best of him. He looked down disappointed.

He didn't get to show Betty how much he really loved her last night, just as he was about to get up to leave he saw Betty arguing with the hostess. He smiled as he walked up to save Betty from the evil hostess. Daniel walked to the hostess tapping her on her shoulder.

"What is the problem here?" he said.

Betty was happy to see Daniel, thank god he was there to save the day.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I'm late, I tried to call you but your cell phone was off." She said apologetically.

"There is no need, to apologize, Betty" Daniel replied,

The hostess was in shock, "Wait she was telling the truth, she's your date this morning."

"Yes, don't doubt it for a second." The Hostess looked at Betty who was wearing a Polka-dot dress with a little tan vest, and then looked at Daniel who was wearing a blue business suit that matched his gorgeous eyes, then she thought to herself, "_You've got to be kidding._"

The hostess sighed, "I am sorry Mr. Meade can I help you and your lady friend.'

"You mean my date" Daniel corrected

"Sorry, you and your date back to your table." The hostess asked

Daniel stepped toward Betty and offered her his arm for her to hold, Betty gladly took it then Daniel replied, "No, thank you, I think I will escort this lovely lady to our table, and we'll call you over when we are ready to order."

"Yes, sir"

Side by side Daniel and Betty walked to their table; they didn't seem to notice the people in the restaurant that were starring at the odd yet perfect couple.

_**So I believe that you and I should grab it while we can.**_

As they made their way to their table Daniel pulled the chair out for Betty like a kind gentleman, then they sat down once again.

"Again I'm sorry for being late, I bet you are wondering why."

Some part of him was wondering the reason, but it didn't really matter as she was here that was all that mattered. "Betty, stop apologizing, ok, and yes I am curious as to why you were late, but you know what?"

"What?" Betty asked as their faces drew closer together.

"Because you are here, it doesn't matter, do you know why?" he said as their face drew even closer

"Why?"

Daniel grabbed her hand when they were face to face and answered, "Because I love you."

Betty blushed as she grabbed Daniel's other hand and she said, "I love you too."

Then slowly but surely their faces moved together and Daniel and Betty shared a soft kiss that made everyone in the restaurant think how sweet that was, and both Daniel and Betty wished this moment would last forever.

_**Make it last forever, and never it gives back, it's our turn and I am loving where we're at, because this moment's is really all we have.**_

While sharing their sweet and intimate kiss for everyone to see, some people at Mode were about to get the shocked of their lives, Marc and Amanda were about to go to breakfast before heading to work when Amanda stopped in her tracks, not believing what she was seeing with her own two eyes. Marc was still walking until he noticed that Amanda had stopped walking. Very uncommon for his "girlfriend" so he walked over to see what the big deal was.

"Amanda, sweetie what's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost, what you looking at?"

Without saying a word Amanda just pointed, Marc followed her finger amazed to see Daniel and Betty together and not just together but holding hands, smiling and giggling like lovebirds together. Just to be sure that his eyes were not deceiving him he rubbed them, but nope they were. Just as Daniel and Betty looked in Marc and Amanda's direction they dropped to the ground so as not to be seen by them.

"I can't believe it."

, "I know me either, it is like watching the bad verison of Cinderella." Marc said

"How can they do this to me." Amanda said,

"Oh sweetie, don't get bother by those two they are not worth it." Marc said

Amanda was now wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know."

Marc sighed, "So what we going to do about this."

Amanda got an idea then she gave that devilish smile and when Marc looked at her she knew her plan was something good. "What do you have planed all mighty one?"

Amanda went toward him as she whispered every detail to Marc. After Amanda told Marc everything they smiled as Amanda said, "Let gets even."

Daniel and Betty were about ready to order. They were playing footsie under the table knowing this was what every day of their lives together would be like.

_**Every day of our lives, wanna you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith. Every day from right now, gonna use your voices and scream out loud, Take my hand, we'll celebrate, everyday.**_

Daniel and Betty ordered their breakfast and as they waited they smiled and kissed each other from across the table, holding each other acting like a bunch of lovesick teenagers, while between kisses Betty whispered something in Daniel's ear.

"Follow me"

Betty got off her chair and began walking away, Daniel was not sure where Betty was going, Betty was beckoning him with her index finger to get him to follow. He followed her, still unsure where she was going.

_**They say that you should follow, and chase what you dream.**_

Marc was wondering what Daniel and Betty were up to so he asked Amanda, "Where they headed off to."

"The Bathroom."

"What!" Marc said,

"I can't believe Betty is using my bathroom make out trick with Daniel! that is my trick not hers, God why'd I teach her that trick.' Amanda said, talking to herself out aloud

Marc was astonished, "When did you teach Betty your trick of the trade."

"That doesn't matter Marc, what matters is getting even with both Betty and Daniel, Now gimmie your phone."

"Why?" Marc asked.

"I am going to expose Daniel and Betty once and for all." Amanda said with that evil voice of hers.

"You are evil." Marc said as he handed his camera phone to her.

"I know _**"**_Amanda said, as she left to expose Daniel and Betty.

_**But if you get lost and lose yourself, What does it really mean**_?

Daniel was trying to catch up to Betty but he seemed to lose her when he got to the bathroom. He was looking around for Betty. While he was looking someone pulled Daniel into the girl's bathroom, almost scaring him to death. Betty put her finger on his lips and whispered,

"Shhh, I'm sorry I scared you?" then she put her finger back to her original place.

"You didn't scare me" Daniel lied, then he asked, "Why are we in the girl's bathroom."

"Well, Daniel, there is something I need to tell you; uh I know when you were with Amanda."

Daniel was not liking this topic of conversation, "Betty, I am not liking where this is going."

"I know, but let me finish, when you and her broke up she told me about the secret bathroom make out sessions, and ever since I broke up with Henry all I could think of was taking you for our own make out session. So here we are, what do you say? We don't have much time, we don't want our food to get cold."

Daniel sighed as he couldn't say no to Betty so he replied, "All right, lets go In the handicap stall, it's bigger so has more room."

"Great idea." Betty said

They giggled as they made their way to make in the handicap stall__

_**No matter where we're going, It's starts from where we are. There's more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you I got the strength to start.**_

As Daniel and Betty began to make out, Amanda suck in the bathroom as quietly as she could so she wouldn't be heard or seen by Daniel and Betty, she quietly got down to her knees opened the phone and put it on silent, she put the phone under the stall then starting taking pictures of Daniel and Betty as much as she could while trying her hardest not to puke from hearing the sound of them calling their names, their giggles and moans and smacking of each other's lips. After 5 minutes of take pictures she got up and left the bathroom without being seen. After leaving the bathroom she opened the phone to see the pictures she had taken and believed they were going to blow Daniel and Betty out of the water, and then she said to herself.

"It's payback time." she left the restaurant with Marc to begin the next step of their payback.

15 minutes later Daniel and Betty fixed up after their secret make out session, as they were about to go and eat their breakfast Daniel wanted to turn on his phone, to check his messages. one message was a text message from Alexis asking him where the hell he was and that he had an 8:15am meeting, Daniel looked at his watch to see it was 8:30 then yelled,

"Damn it"

"What is wrong, Daniel" Betty asked,

"Nothing. Except for the fact, that I forgot I had an 8:15am meeting." Daniel replied,

"Oh, Daniel, I'm sorry I forgot about that, What are you going to do?"

"Betty , it's not your fault, but I am sorry we are going to have to skip Breakfast."

"It's ok, we have lunch right." Betty said,

"Right let's go I will take you, we'll make up a cover story." Daniel said

"Ok lets go" Betty said,

They took each other's hand as they went off to work and began making up their cover story.

_**Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, Everyday from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud, Take my hand together we'll celebrate, Everyday.**_

Daniel and Betty made it to the offices of Mode when Daniel and Betty got off the elevator they noticed that everyone was looking at them as if they'd done something, they went to Daniel's office they saw Alexis waiting for them. Daniel then greeted her by saying,

"Hello, Alexis I am sorry I'm late, did I miss anything interesting."

"Good morning Daniel, " she then looked at Betty. "Betty"

"Good morning, Alexis can I get you some coffee." Betty said,

"No, Betty, but please stay and sit, I need to talk to both of you." Alexis replied,

Betty sat nervously, what did they need to talk about? Daniel was a little nervous himself but trying to play it cool.

"What about?" Daniel said,

"Uh let me see, why both of you were late this morning."

"This is what this is about, ok well if you must know I was heading to work after my breakfast when I saw that Betty's cab broke down. I tried to help but it was no use, so I offered to pay the cab driver the tow and to take Betty with me to work, which meant I ended up in traffic." Daniel said,

Alexis turned to Betty and asked, "Betty is this true."

Betty sighed, she hated to lie for any reason but in this case she had to if she wanted to be with Daniel so she replied, "Yes of course that is what happened, why would he lie to you."

Alexis sighed, "I don't know, why don't you explain this." she showed a flyer of her making out in the girl's bathroom, "this picture was on every computer here at MODE."

Daniel was shocked he walked over and took the flyer out of Alexis's hands to take a closer look at it, and then he read it. There was a picture of him and Betty on one side, a picture of both them making out in the bathroom stall and on the top of the page it had this

"_Daniel the playboy boss, making his move on assistant office slut Betty." _

This is what Daniel feared would happen if he and Betty considered having a relationship, and there was no way he was going to hurt Betty by showing this to her. Betty wanted a closer look at what that flyer said and what people thought of her and Daniel's relationship so she asked,

"Daniel I want to see it."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Daniel said,

"Daniel please, I want to know what people really think about us." Betty said,

"But I thought you didn't care what people think about us, that's why I think you shouldn't see it." Daniel said

"Daniel is right, don't worry I will take care of everything make sure this goes away and there is no reason you should see it. ever." Alexis told Betty

"Alexis, thank you but really. Oh wait I see your father." Betty said

They looked at each other as Betty swiped the flyer out of his hands, then Daniel yelled, "Betty don't"

But it was too late Betty saw and read the flyer very disgusted with herself she began to regret everything and doubt whether being with Daniel was worth it. Without saying a word she shed tears and began to run away and he ran his fastest to stop her from leaving.

_**Were taking it back were doing it here together.**_

Daniel was able to stop her in her tracks to see her upset. She kept saying this was a mistake.

"Betty Suarez, me loving you is not a mistake ok, and I know you feel the same way."

"But Daniel."

"But nothing Betty! I love you and I'm going to prove that to you and everyone here. Now give me the flyer."

Betty handed the flyer to him and he kissed her on the forehead as he went up on top of Betty's desk and yelled,

"Excuse me may I have everyones attention!"

Everyone at MODE faced Daniel even Marc and Amanda listened in.

Daniel continued, "Thank you, You think this is funny." he held out the flyer for everyone to see. "Well, let me tell you it isn't, ok. Yes Betty and I are together, but there is no reason for doing this, you should be happy that it has finally happened. And I wanted everyone to hear that our relationship will not harm the work we do for this magazine because both Betty and I love MODE. Now if you want to keep your jobs. I demand you respect mine and Betty's decision to become a couple, so please give a round of applause as I kiss my beautiful, wonderful assistant."

People did not know what to do or what to say to Daniel's proclamation as he jumped off the desk he ran over to Betty and kissed her in front of everyone at MODE.

_**It's better like that and stronger now more than ever, Not gonna lose cause we get to choose, that's how its gonna be.**_

Then all of a sudden Christina, Betty's best friend couldn't help but applaud as she yelled,

"Bravo, congrats,"

Then more people joined with her to applaud Daniel and Betty and their new found love for one another. Then once everyone began cheering Daniel and Betty gave smiles and their thank yous to everyone then Daniel told everyone,

"Thank you, now get back to work we have a deadline people."

Then Daniel put his arm around Betty as they turned to Alexis, and she said, "I am happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Sis, well now our relationship is public knowledge I was wondering if we could both have the day off while you run things here." Daniel said

"No problem, go ahead you lovebirds, celebrate." Alexis said,

Then Daniel and Betty walked out of MODE while leaving people to share their thoughts.

_**Every day of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith**_

As Daniel and Betty made their way to the elevator, Amanda went up to them as she said,

"Daniel, Betty"

They turned as if they felt she was the one responsible for the flyer. Amanda knew what they were thinking so she admitted it. "Yes I was the one who leaked your fling, and I just want to say that I am sorry I didn't know you guys were the real thing until you made your speech Daniel, and that I think is the best apology I can give you"

"Apology accepted, and I think it is best you resign." Daniel said,

"Thank you Amanda for being upfront and I am sorry for using your trick." Betty said,

"It's ok, again I am sorry, I hope I still get a good recommendation, right Daniel." Amanda replied

"Of course Amanda."

"Thank you, well better clean my desk, and by the way you two looked great together." Amanda said as she said goodbye and then left Daniel and Betty.

After Amanda left the elevator opened as they entered, before the elevator closed they decide to make their own new make out spot which would be the elevator and everyday while coming work, going off to lunch, or heading home, everyday they will be celebrating their love.

_**Everyday our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, Everyday from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand we'll celebrate Every day.**_

_**Love Everyday**_

_**The end**_


End file.
